El cumpleaños 18 de Takahashi Misaki
by Daymin Phantomhive
Summary: En el cumpleaños 18 de Misaki Kaoruko-san vino de visita dándole un regalo no muy esperado para el pobre de Misaki, una boys love que además venia premiada con el boleto para conocer a Akikawa Yayoi… ¿Qué pasará cuando Misaki vea quien es realmente Akikawa Yayoi? Pasen a leer ¡100% yaoi! Lime Usagi-san x Misaki


**¡Hi, hi, hi! Si, hola. Como verán soy nueva escribiendo Junjou Romántica (¡Amo esta serie con locura y pasión! o)**

**La idea surgió de un día de aburrimiento mientras pensaba en boys love…(también las amo xD) así que se sale bastante de la trama original del anime, pero no importa…es de Misaki y Usagi-san y lo más importante…¡Es Yaoi!**

**Si, si, estoy algo loca. Espero y les guste o al menos les haga reír un poquito.**

**Advertencias…Pues se puede decir que contiene un poco de Lime (nada grave) ¡Ah! Y no me hago responsable por si vomitan o pierden la vista. (Sobre aviso no hay ensaño eh…)**

**Este one-shot contiene temática romántica hombre x hombre, así que si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Admito que Junjou romántica, incluyendo a sus personajes (y a Suzuki-san TˆT), NO es mio, es todo todito de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei**

**¡GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Takahashi Misaki (18 años). Estudiante de primer año en la facultad de Economía de la Universidad M, empleado de medio tiempo en una pastelería, actualmente vive con su hermano mayor, Takahashi Takahiro, quien cuida de él. **

_**En este momento mi salud mental no es precisamente buena.**_

_Tres días antes._

—Misaki-chan~ —Dijo a mis espaldas Namori-san, mi actual jefa en el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido recientemente. —Ya puedes irte a casa, no olvides saludar a Takahiro-kun. —Me anunció una vez que la volteé a ver.

—Buen trabajo, Namori-san, Tsukune –san. —Dije haciendo una reverencia como despedida.

Una vez que arreglé mi área de trabajo, me coloqué la mochila y salí de la pastelería. El trabajo ahí no era tedioso, además Namori-san me paga lo suficiente como para poder ayudar a nii-chan a pagar la universidad.

— ¡Misaki! —Dijo una voz molesta, lo suficientemente conocida como para saber de quien se trataba. Me giré a prisa por la sorpresa.

—K-Kaoruko-san…hola, que sorpresa. —Dije un poco intimidado, la chica lucia molesta, pues además de su tono notablemente irritado su rostro también lo estaba. —M-me hubieras avisado que vendrías de visita. —Le dije acercándome un poco a ella.

—No le veo el motivo, cuando vine hace un mes te dije claramente que estaría aquí para tu cumpleaños dieciocho, y aquí estoy. —Dijo con tono orgulloso y ciertamente arrogante, cruzándose de brazos.

_Sí, hoy es precisamente ese día, seis de septiembre, mi cumpleaños dieciocho, mis dieciocho primaveras _

_Pensé un poco y recordé lo que ella decía._

—Lo recuerdo, Kaoruko –san, pero de cualquier manera pude haber ido por ti al aeropuerto y ayudarte con tu equipaje. —Dije intentando relajar el ambiente pues Kaoruko-san no era una persona precisamente dócil.

—No le veo el sentido, tengo tiempo, así que se me dio la gana venir. —Dijo la chica sin más, comenzando a avanzar sin tomar su maleta, lo comprendí de inmediato, era yo quien debía llevar esa maleta.

_Con esfuerzo conseguí arrastrar ese pesado equipaje y mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro, no tenía por qué ser grosero con ella. De cualquier forma ella era una Usami y los Usami son…naturalmente así._

_**Arrogantes.**_

_En poco tiempo, lo que para mi fue una eternidad- gracias a la pesada maleta-, logramos llegar a casa. Nii-chan también estaba en casa por lo que fue más fácil llevarle el flujo a una conversación con Kaoruko-san._

—Me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido, Kaoruko-chan —Dijo nii-chan sonriendo.

_Hacía ya más de cinco años que conocíamos a Kaoruko-san, al parecer era prima del mejor amigo de nii-chan y en una ocasión ese amigo le pidió a nii-chan que cuidara de ella unos días. Gracias a nuestro amor en común por la repostería pudimos formar una fuerte amistad. Con el tiempo me acostumbré a sobrellevar el carácter __**Usamisco**__ de Kaoruko-san y ahora me alegra el verle de vez en cuando. _

—Kaoruko-san, cuéntanos como te ha ido con la repostería. —comenté tras el silenció repentino que se había formado en el comedor, mientras bebíamos un poco de té.

—He comenzado a tomar más clases, mis padres se siguen oponiendo pero no me importa realmente. —Comentó sin mucho interés.

_Me inquieté de inmediato, no quería recordarle los problemas familiares, así que volví a hablar._

— ¡Woow! Kaoruko-san es la mejor, este es el sexto curso en este año. —Comenté entre risas, nadie mejor que yo sabia lo mucho que se esforzaba Kaoruko-san en lo que le gustaba. —Apuesto a que tus postres son los mejores, espero y puedas hacer uno para nii-chan y para mí antes de que te marches. —Agregué sonriendo.

_Kaoruko-san se sonrojó y se llevó a la boca un trozo de tarta de frutillas que yo había preparado con motivo de mi cumpleaños._

—Mis postres son buenos…pero los de Misaki son aun más ricos. —Comentó ella, su gesto era demasiado infantil y su tono se había suavizando.

_Al parecer, siempre que expresaba algo bueno sobre su repostería, ella actuaba así …tan __**noble.**_

—Ah~ en fin, hemos recordado demasiados buenos tiempos por hoy, hay que dormir, apuesto a que Kaoruko-chan estaba cansada. —Dijo nii-chan poniéndose de pie, a lo que yo le secundé. —Kaoruko-chan, te mostraré tu habitación. —Agregó nii-chan siendo seguido por Kaoruko-san.

_Suspiré pesadamente, yo también estaba cansado, y comencé a lavar los trastes._

_Pronto terminé los quehaceres y me dirigí a paso lento hacía mi habitación, recordé que debía estudiar un poco, no me estaba yendo precisamente bien en algunas materias. Antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación escuché los leves pasos apresurados de Kaoruko-san._

— ¡Misaki! —Dijo ella autoritariamente.

_**¿Por qué tenia que ser siempre tan ruda?**_

— ¿Q-Qué ocurre Kaoruko-san? —Le pregunté girándome hacía ella, se veía un poco nerviosa e incluso parecía que se había levantado de la cama, pues ya traía su pijama puesta y sus ojos levemente hinchados, además de su negro cabello un poco alborotado.

—Olvide darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. —Dijo un poco apenada pero sin quitar ese tono tan Usami. Antes de que yo pudiera replicar con aquellas frases tan celebres como _**"No era necesario"**_ y _**"No te hubieras molestado"**_ ella estiró su mano y posó un sobre amarillo con un moño rojo frente a mi. — Aquí tienes. —Dijo ella moviendo levemente la mano sacudiendo el sobre indicándome que lo tomara.

_Un poco aturdido tomé el sobre y sonreí._

—Muchas gracias, Kaoruko-san, no era necesario que te molestaras. —Agradecí educadamente haciendo una leve reverencia.

_Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato._

— ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? —Soltó ella sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos con un tono verdaderamente exigente.

— ¡E-eh! Ah, claro. —Dije nervioso. Con cuidado comencé a abrir el sobre, mientras que en mi mente vagaba el que podría ser.

_Los Usami eran bastante despilfarradores de dinero, no me sorprendería que fuera un caro viaje a algún lugar y, a juzgar por lo delgado y pequeño que era el sobre, era muy probable que fuera algo así._

_Con esfuerzos para no romper ni un poco el sobre, al fin conseguí abrirlo. Dentro, pude observar un pequeño papel blanco con unas cosas escritas. Metí mi mano al sobre, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Kaoruko-san sobre mi. Saqué un papel._

_Observé atentamente el papel y le di una leída rápida._

—Esto es…—Murmuré con esfuerzo.

_**¿Qué demonios era eso?**_

—Tuve que dejar muchos pendientes para poder venir aquí, —comenzó Kaoruko-san de nuevo usando ese tono infantil. —así que no tuve tiempo de recoger tu regalo en la librería. — _**¿librería?**_ —se lo mucho que te gustan esos libros que tanto lees, esos con dibujos y diálogos. Me enteré que aquí en Tokio venden muchos y pedí uno por correspondencia, pero me lo entregarían hasta la semana que viene, así que dije que pasaría por el y no tuve tiempo. —La chica habló tanto que me costó trabajo llevarle el hilo a la conversación, pero aun así entendí todo.

—A-ah, no te preocupes Kaoruko-san, me alegra el saber que te acordaste. —Le dije sonriendo

—Ese papel es la orden para recoger el libro, y dado que ya paso tu cumpleaños, creo que tú debes ir a recogerlo. —Concluyó bastante nerviosa. —lo siento, Misaki. —Miré su rostro, su semblante era triste. Me alarmé, no quería ocasionarle problemas a Kaoruko-san ni a nadie más.

— ¡No te preocupes, Kaoruko-san! Creo que el hecho de que recuerdes lo mucho que me gusta el manga es demasiado. —dije nervioso. — ¡En fin! Que descanses, hasta mañana, Kaoruko-san. —Dije a prisa, metiéndome a mi habitación, no quería seguir haciendo sentir mal a Kaoruko-san.

— ¿Manga? —Murmuró confusa la chica que se había quedado afuera de la habitación de un nervioso Takahashi Misaki. —Creí que eran "_**otro tipo**_" de libros…

…

_Apreté con fuerza el sobre que Kaoruko-san me había obsequiado, mi turno en la pastelería había terminado, así que me decidí por ir a recoger el manga que Kaoruko-san había comprado para mí._

_Toda la noche había pensado en ello, no se me ocurría un manga que ella me hubiera comprado._

_Solamente una vez Kaoruko-san me había visto leyendo manga, y ese había sido The __Kan…_

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Dije con tono ahogado atrayendo la atención de más de uno. — ¡Kaoruko-san me obsequió el nuevo tomo de The Kan! —Grite eufórico de emoción pensando en lo mucho que amo ese manga y a Ijuuin-sensei.

_Seguí caminado- prácticamente corriendo- hacía la librería más que feliz._

_Entré con prisa a la librería y un señor mayor, que ya mostraba algunas canas en su cabellera, me recibió con una sonrisa._

—Buenas tardes, señor. Vengo a recoger esto. —Dije haciendo una reverencia entregando la nota que me había dado Kaoruko-san en el sobre.

_El señor inspeccionó la nota y me miró un poco…extraño, se podría decir._

—Claro. —Dijo sin más, buscando algo en un estante que tenia detrás de él. —Aquí tienes chico, y felicidades. —Me dijo entregándome un paquete.

_**¿Felicidades?**__ ¿Acaso sabía que fue mi cumpleaños?_

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunté confuso, comenzando a abrir el paquete.

— ¿No lo sabes? Fuiste la compra once mil tres de ese libro, has ganado el conocer a la escritora, Akikawa Yayoi-sama. —Dijo el señor entregándome un boleto de color rojo. Miré el boleto totalmente confundido, tenía gráficos con corazones y frases de felicitaciones pero…algo llamó mi atención.

_Había una imagen de fondo, era una portada de un libro que había visto antes en algún lugar, en la imagen aparecían dos chicos… apunto de __**besarse.**_

_Me asusté y saqué con brusquedad el libro del paquete…llevándome __**la peor sorpresa de mi vida.**_

— **¿¡Boys Love!?** —Grité histérico. Intenté controlarme al ver a unas chicas que me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo, murmurando cosas como_**"¡No puede ser, ese chico se ganó el conocer a Akikawa!"**_y _**"Lo odio, yo quería ese premio".**_ —Dis-disculpe, señor… ¿no se ha equivocado de paquete? Estoy seguro que era un manga de The Kan. —Murmuré apenado.

—No, este es. Una compra hecha por la señorita…Usami Kaoruko. —Dijo el señor sonriendo.

—En ese caso…gracias…? —Dije indeciso, comenzando a caminar a la salida.

_**¿Por qué demonios Kaoruko-san me había regalado una boys love?**_

_**¡Yo no leo eso! ¡Ni siquiera se quien es esa tal Akikawa Yayoi!**_

…

—No me importa. —Dijo Kaoruko-san después de mis reclamos tras su obsequio incoherente. —A ti te gustan esos libros. —Me recalcó.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Le dije alterado. Respiré hondo, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado grosero. Kaoruko-san se había tomado la molestia de regalarme algo y de venir hasta Tokio, no tenía el derecho de tratarla así. —Kaoruko-san, lo lamento, es sólo que yo no leo estas…cosas. —dije preguntándome un termino para esas _**"novelas",**_ mientras miraba el dichoso libro y su portada aterradora. —A propósito. —dije para suavizar el momento. —Al parecer he ganado el conocer a la escritora de estas novelas, dado que tu lo compraste, creo que lo mejor es que tu vayas, apuesto a que le agradaras más que yo y…

—Imposible. —Me cortó ella mientras sorbía de su té. —Se puede decir que _"Akikawa Yayoi"_ y yo somos _"cercanas"_ —Dijo un poco irritada, no me gusto el tono sarcástico de **«Akikawa Yayoi»** y **«cercanas».**

— ¿Estas diciendo que conoces a…Akikawa Yayoi? —Pregunté viendo el libro para recordar el nombre de la autora.

—Si. —Dijo sin mucho ánimo. —Es tarde, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Misaki. —Dijo la chica con seriedad y comenzó a caminar por el corredor. —Más vale que disfrutes tu regalo, Mi-sa-ki. —recalcó maquiavélicamente mi nombre, lo que me hizo temblar.

_De nuevo su carácter __**Usamisco**__ salió._

—Claro. —murmuré tragando grueso.

…

_Otro día llegó, más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado._

_Por azares del destino era fin de semana, mi descanso en el trabajo y el __**"premio"**__ de conocer a Akikawa Yayoi._

_Caminé cansado, sintiendo mis ojos arder, a pesar de que ya eran las tres de la tarde._

_Había leído toda la dichosa novela…_

—Es repugnante. —murmuré con nauseas, no me gustaba para nada la temática boys love, pero consideré que sería una grosería no leer la obra de Akikawa Yayoi y presentármele sin saber nada.

_Volví a ver el boleto, exactamente la dirección._

—Aquí es…—murmuré impresionado. Estaba en una de las zonas residenciales más caras de todo Tokio, frente a un gran edificio lujoso. Me introduje al edificio y después al elevador, ahí decía que era el último piso.

—Me pregunto cuanto dinero ganan los novelistas… —Murmuré con pesadez.

_El elevador dio un leve sonido y se abrieron las puertas en el último piso, salí de él y vi que era un dúplex._

—Debe ser mucho dinero. —Volví a murmurar.

_Inhalé mucho aire y sonreí, mientras tocaba el timbre._

_Escuché unas voces, tal vez discutiendo y después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer muy hermosa. Su figura era esbelta y alta, su tez blanca y cabello rubio, ojos grandes y sus labio eran delineados por un rojo vistoso._

—Es un placer conocerla, Akikawa Yayoi-sama. —Dije inclinándome con amabilidad.

_La mujer soltó a reír._

—Ni loca seria _"esa"_ persona, mi nombre es Eri Aikawa, editora de "esa "persona. —comentó sombría. — ¿Eres tú quien ganó el premio? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Así es. —asentí.

—Vaya, si que es una sorpresa, a juzgar por tu nombre creí que serias una chica…—comentó. Eso no me agrado del todo. — ¡Pero vamos, pasa, Misaki-kun! —Me arrastró al interior del enorme-literalmente- y lujoso dúplex. — ¡Sensei, Misaki ha llegado! —Gritó la rubia, quien me condujo hasta la sala y me indicó que me sentara. —Sé que sonara raro, pero requerimos que firmes estos papeles, en ellos te comprometes a mantener en secreto la identidad de Akikawa Yayoi, incluso viene una descripción física para que puedas hablar de ella. —me hizo saber. Me confundí _**¿De qué hablaba? ¿Mantener en secreto?**_

_Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía una pluma frente a mí, así que la tomé y dude un poco._

—Si te niegas tendremos que eliminarte, Misaki-kun. —_**Demonio**_, fue la única palabra que me cruzó en la mente tras ver esa falsa sonrisa llena de perversidad.

_Firmé sin más._

—¡Sensei, venga acá! El chico ya firmó la confidencialidad. —Gritó Aikawa-san.

_De la nada se escucharon pasos y apareció una persona, una persona nada que ver con lo que yo esperaba._

_Cabello corto y gris, ojos purpuras, tez blanca y-al parecer- suave, sonrisa arrogante, un cigarrillo en mano y… __**¡Anatomía de hombre! **__En todos los sentidos._

—Es un placer conocerte, Misaki, yo soy _"Akikawa Yayoi"_ el escritor Usami Akihiko. —Se presentó formando una sonrisa encantadora que convencería a cualquiera, incluso me calmó un poco.

—Usami…—murmuré confuso. Me levanté de un salto y grité. — ¡T-T-Tu…tu eres familiar de Usami…Kaoruko-san…! —Dije aterrorizado.

_Escuché la puerta cerrase, al parecer Aikawa-san se había ido._

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Me preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Cambiando su tono a uno más serio y totalmente _**Usamisco**_.

—Tu… tu eres U-Usagi-san…—él reaccionó ante ese apodo. —El mejor amigo de nii-ch…digo de mi hermano Takahiro. —Me corregí asustado.

_Eran demasiadas emociones…__**Boys love**__, __**premios**__, __**Akikawa Yayoi**__, __**Usami Akihiko**__, __**Usagi-san**__… ¿Qué demonios…?_

— ¿Takahashi…Misaki? —Murmuró él confundido, mientras se sentaba frente a mí. —El hermano de Takahiro… —susurró aun desconcertado, con el gesto descompuesto.

—Así es. —asentí. Hace ya bastantes años que lo había visto, es por eso que no nos reconocimos a primera vista.

— ¡Je! No sabía que el hermanito de Takahiro era gay. —comentó con arrogancia formando una sonrisa, no pude identificar el tipo de sonrisa, pero santa no era.

_De nuevo me puse de pie._

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es verdad! Aquí el único gay enfermo eres tú, ¡Escritor pervertido! —Dije frustrado. De la nada todo lo que había leído ayer se me vino a la mente y recordé que él había escrito todas esas escenas tan…_eróticas_.

— ¿Y quien es el que ganó ese premio? —se burló de mi.

_Abrí la boca para reclamar unas cuantas cosas más pero en vez de eso ladeé la cabeza a un lado y desvié la mirada, mordiéndome el labio inferior inconforme._

_**¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?**_

_Sólo era Usagi-san que…escribe __**boys love**__. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, algo estaba pasándome._

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Emití asustado. De nuevo la novela llegó a mi mente. —Por qué…? —Volví a decir.

_Acaso…acaso estaba…__**excitándome**__…?_

—¡No, por supuesto y definitivamente que no! —Grité horrorizado.

_Seguramente tantas sorpresas me estaban masacrando las neuronas y ahora estaba alucinando._

—Misaki…¿Leíste el libro? —Me cuestionó la grave voz de Usagi-san, sacándome de mis pensamientos, atrayendo mi atención por completo.

—E-eh, no, claro que no. No podría leer algo tan repugnante… —Mentí, sentí como si golpearan mi pecho y mi respiración se aceleró…nuevamente las escenas que había imaginado mientras leía la novela vinieron a mi.

—je…mentiroso. —Dijo Usagi-san volviendo a formar aquella sonrisa.

—¡Te digo que no es así! —Reclamé nuevamente, sentí mis mejillas arder. —No me siento bien…—murmuré levemente.

—En ese caso… ¿Qué te parece si lo leemos juntos? —Preguntó el mayor maliciosamente. Se puso de pie y tomó una copia de la novela. —Esta escena es buena…—Murmuró abriendo el libro en una página. —_"…En ese preciso momento ninguno de los dos pensaron en algo, no importaba el hecho de que estuvieran en el baño de hombres, semidesnudos, sólo querían demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban…"—_Cuando Usagi-san dejo de hablar recordé al instante esa escena y lo que venia después…

—Por favor…no. —Pedí, comencé a sudar y a respirar más rápido. El escritor me ignoró y siguió leyendo.

— "_Mi-Mino-sempai…por favor…pare"- pidió entre susurros el pequeño Shiraki. "A-ah" emitió al sentir como los dedos de sus sempai se introducían en su pequeña entrada. "Mi…Mino… ¡Sempai!"_ —Cada palabra que el escritor decía retumbaba en mi mente y, sin querer, lo imaginaba, me estaba torturando. Intenté calmarme y respirar moderadamente** ¡no podía perder, no frente a ese pervertido! **— "_Cuando Shiraki estuvo listo, según el criterio de Mino, éste se posiciono de una forma más cómoda para empezar a penetrar al pequeño. Shiraki emitió gemidos de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas. "Shiraki…lo siento" Se disculpó el sempai, no podía soportar el ver sufrir a su amado, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo suyo, de sentir que era parte de él. Mino se decidió y dio la primera estocada para entrar por completo. "¡A-ah…Mino-sempai, duele!" Se quejó el pequeño aun llorando, pero sus delgadas manos se aferraban a la camisa del mayor. "Shiraki…te amo" Susurró Mino, comenzando el vaivén. "Yo…también…sempai…" contestó con voz apenada el menor, comenzando a sentir los movimientos de Mino que eran…_

— ¡Ya basta! —Exploté. —Yo… no puedo. —Murmuré. Me sentía terriblemente mal, el cuerpo me dolía- cierta parte en específico debajo de mis ajustados pantalones-, mi respiración era demasiado agitada, casi jadeante, y mi temperatura había aumentado bastante.

_El escritor me inspeccionó a detalle. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y después sonrió arrogante._

—Misaki… ¿Acaso te has excitado? —Preguntó con arrogancia.

— ¡Jamás, degenerado enfermo! Yo soy un hombre, no pretendas arrastrarme a tu sucio mundo. —Dije molesto, pero estaba más molesto por todas las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo contradiciendo lo que decía.

_Usagi-san caminó a paso lento hacia mí, tomando una de las cintas de mi suéter café, al momento se la llevó a la boca y la besó._

—Eres bastante lindo. —Murmuró tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia él.

_Intenté resistirme pero ya era tarde, él me había abrazado por completo y había juntado nuestros labios en un beso. Forcejeé asustado…pero no pude hacerlo por mucho._

_Usagi-san me estaba matando._

—U-Usagi-san…suéltame. —Murmuré con cansancio, me había mareado ante el contacto. Sin escuchar nada, Usagi-san llevó una mano dentro de mis pantalones, alarmándome. — ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Deja de tocarme, pervertido! —Forcejeé para alejarme pero sólo conseguí caer al suelo llevando conmigo al escritor. — ¡No…quiero! —dije cerrando los ojos.

_Usagi-san me estaba tocando la entre pierna, cosa que no ayudaba mucho, sólo hacía aumentar mi temperatura y que mis fuerzas se esfumaran, además aturdía mis pensamientos por completo._

—Pues estas muy emocionado aquí abajo para no querer. —Me susurró al oído con voz ronca, comenzó a apretar mi entre pierna sacándome más de un suspiro.

_Abrí los ojos asombrado al sentir cierto bulto tocar una de mis piernas…Acaso__**…¿Acaso Usagi-san estaba "emocionado"?**_

—De-Déjame en paz, no puedes violarme…te demandare. —Cuando terminé de _"amenazar"_ a Usagi-san me volvió a besar.

—No lo haré, al menos no hasta que lo pidas. —Dijo divertido sin dejar de tocarme.

— ¿¡A qué te refieres!? —Grité enojado, pero de nuevo perdí las fuerzas, sus caricias eran demasiadas para mí.

—Por el momento sólo te tocare…Misaki. —Susurró mi nombre al oído mientras volvía a tocarme y de paso mordía mi oreja.

_Me sacudí sin querer… __**¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?**_

_Él es un hombre…Yo soy un hombre…pero aun así…sus manos son tan frías y cálidas a la vez…_

—Ah…A-ah. —Inconscientemente comencé a gemir, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si sólo.

_Me percaté de que estaba aferrado al elegante chaleco que traía Usagi-san, intenté soltarme pero él me volvió a besar introduciendo esta vez su lengua a mi boca._

_Comencé a temblar para después sentir una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo y terminar corriéndome._

_Terminé temblando y todo sonrojado y más que apenado._

—E-Eres un maldito…—Murmuré enojado.

_No supe si se lo dije a él o me lo decía a mi mismo por disfrutar de ese __**"tipo de cosas".**_

— ¡Ja! Que fácil. —Murmuró él llevándose su mano a la boca para lamerla.

_Me sonrojé de inmediato, algo como eso no era normal…que pena… ¿Qué? ¡Espera!_

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido idiota! —Grité reaccionando. —Me marchó, no te vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida ¿entendiste, pervertido? —Le amenacé poniéndome de pie mientras arreglaba mi ropa y me marchaba.

_Usagi-san no me detuvo así que pude huir a casa._

…

_Y ahora actualmente…_

_**En este momento mi salud mental no es precisamente buena.**_

_He estado recordando el como se sientes esa manos frías…Y lo peor es que me siento…__**extraño**__._

_Pero siento la necesidad de golpear a ese maldito escritor. Kaoruko-san se marchó hace unas horas y no pude reclamarle más, claro omitiendo ciertas cosas._

—Misaki~ —Me llamó nii-chan. —ven a ver quien ha venido de visita. —Dijo con tono feliz. Me levanté molesto de mi cama y salí en dirección a la sala, pero me arrepentí del inmediato.

— ¡Pequeño Misaki, cuanto tiempo! —Dijo esa voz, la voz de Usami Akihiko con un toque de felicidad.

—S-Sensei…—Murmuré con un tic en el ojo. No supe que hacer o que decir.

—Ah, mírate cuanto has crecido, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. —El tic en mi ojo aumentaba de velocidad con cada cosa que decía.

— ¡Voy por un poco de té! —Dije de la nada pero nii-chan me interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, Misaki, yo voy por el té, tu conversa con Akihiko. —Me dijo nii-chan comenzando a andar muy feliz hacía la cocina.

_La estancia se quedó en silencio, mismo que rompió el pervertido._

—Misaki, olvidaste esto la otra vez. —Le miré de reojo, con los brazos cruzado aparentando estar molesto. Usagi-san me tendió mi mochila. No había notado que no la tenía.

_Es por su culpa, me animé._

—Gracias. —Dije cortante arrebatándole la mochila, pero antes de poder alejarme de él, el peligris me agarró de la mano y me atrajo hacia él, dándome un beso nuevamente.

—Te dejé un regalito en la mochila. —Me susurró. Poco después me soltó ya que nii-chan venía de regreso.

_Me senté un poco molesto, no podía retirarme de ahí, nii-chan no me lo permitiría, necesitaba un buen pretexto. _

_Nii-chan y Usagi-san comenzaron a charlar, la conversación era sobre sus días en la preparatoria, cosa que no me interesaba, yo era muy pequeño en esa época._

_Toda mi vida me pareció ver que a Usagi-san le interesaba nii-chan, pero a juzgar por lo que me hizo ese día…comenzaba a dudarlo…al menos que yo sólo fuera un…remplazo._

_**¿Soy un remplazo de nii-chan?**_

—Misaki, ¿Qué dices? —Me preguntó nii-chan. Abrí la boca desconcertado, había perdido de qué trataba la conversación y ahora ambos me miraban esperando una respuesta.

_Miré el rostro de nii-chan, se veía sonriente, al parecer afirmativo._

—Claro, por que no. —dije un tanto nervioso, esperando que fuera la respuesta correcta.

— ¡Esta dicho! Desde mañana seré el tutor privado de Misaki. —Aquellas palabras dichas por Usagi-san se me atoraron y me atraganté con el té.

— ¡Por supuesto, será increíble! Misaki, Akihiko se graduó de la universidad T como el mejor de la clase, ya veras lo mucho que aprenderás con él. —Me quedé el shock, quería negarme pero no me circulaba la sangre y el aire se me atoraba en la garganta.

_Usagi-san dijo algo de retirarse y Nii-chan lo acompaño a la salida._

_Me quedé estático en el sofá…Ese pervertido seria mi tutor privado…_

_Caminé, o al menos eso intenté, a mi habitación llevando conmigo mi mochila. Respiré hondo, no podía ser tan malo… ¿o si?_

_Vacié mi mochila sobre la cama para encontrar una libreta pero a cambio salieron demasiados libros…__**demasiadas boys love.**_

— ¡Ese maldito! —Grité furioso. Pero uno de las novelas llamó mi atención. —Jun´ai…romántica? —Murmuré confundido. Miré la portada y la pequeña reseña. — _"Misaki, un chico atolondrado se verá forzado a pedir clases privadas a su sensei Akihiko, sin predecir que ese encuentro sellaría el destino de ambos…con el amor" _—De nuevo me quedé estático, sintiendo la furia recorrer mi cuerpo — Yo lo mato…

…

—Nii-chan…—Murmuré al sentir los brazos de Usagi-san rodeándome por detrás, era la primera sesión de clases privadas. —¡Sálvame! —Rogué.

**Yo, Takahashi Misaki de 18 años, estudiante de primer año en la facultad de Economía de la Universidad M, empleado de medio tiempo en una pastelería. Era un hombre normal hasta mi cumpleaños dieciocho… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero y todos hayan salido ilesos después de leerlo, mi seguro no cubre estos daños xD**

**En fin, espero y me puedan dejar un comentario, seria de gran ayuda. Desde ahora me tendrán seguido por aquí escribiendo más (no garantizo que sean leíbles jeje). Acepto sus criticas constructivas (u) y también acepto halagos (xD)**

**En fin. Este one-shot (poco brillante) se lo dedicó a mi mejor amiga Fernanda que la convencí de que se uniera al mundo yaoista y que ahora ve conmigo yaoi por todos lados xD ¡Te adoro Fer! ~**

**Bueno gracias por leer y…¡Qué viva el Yaoi!**

**~I love Yaoi~**

**~~Day-chan~~**


End file.
